1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. Specifically, the present invention relates to processes for designing dimple patterns of golf balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have a large number of dimples on the surface thereof. The dimples disturb the air flow around the golf ball during flight to cause turbulent flow separation. By causing the turbulent flow separation, separation points of the air from the golf ball shift backwards leading to a reduction of drag. The turbulent flow separation promotes the displacement between the separation point on the upper side and the separation point on the lower side of the golf ball, which results from the backspin, thereby enhancing the lift force that acts upon the golf ball. The reduction of drag and the enhancement of lift force are referred to as a “dimple effect”.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) has established the rules about symmetry of golf balls. According to the rules, the trajectory during PH (pole horizontal) rotation and the trajectory during POP (pole over pole) rotation are compared with each other. A golf ball having a large difference between these two trajectories does not conform to the rules. In other words, a golf ball having inferior aerodynamic symmetry does not conform to the rules. A golf ball with inferior aerodynamic symmetry has a short flight distance because the aerodynamic characteristic of the golf ball for PH rotation or for POP rotation is inferior. The rotation axis for PH rotation extends through the poles of the golf ball, and the rotation axis for POP rotation is orthogonal to the rotation axis for PH rotation.
The dimples can be arranged by using a regular polyhedron that is inscribed in the phantom sphere of a golf ball. In this arrangement method, the surface of the phantom sphere is divided into a plurality of units by division lines obtained by projecting the sides of the polyhedron on the spherical surface. The dimple pattern of one unit is developed all over the phantom sphere. According to this dimple pattern, the aerodynamic characteristic in the case where a line passing through a vertex of the regular polyhedron is a rotation axis is different from that in the case where a line passing through the center of a surface of the regular polyhedron is a rotation axis. Such a golf ball has inferior aerodynamic symmetry.
JP50-8630 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,861, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,587, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,367) discloses a golf ball having an improved dimple pattern. The surface of the golf ball is divided by an icosahedron that is inscribed in the phantom sphere thereof. On the basis of this division, dimples are arranged on the surface of the golf ball. According to this dimple pattern, the number of great circles that do not intersect any dimples is 1. This great circle coincides with the equator of the golf ball. The region near the equator is a unique region.
Generally, a golf ball is formed by a mold including upper and lower mold halves. The mold has a parting line. A golf ball obtained by this mold has a seam at a position along the parting line. Through this forming, spew occurs along the seam. The spew is removed by means of cutting. By cutting the spew, the dimples near the seam are deformed. In addition, the dimples near the seam tend to be orderly arranged. The seam is located along the equator of the golf ball. The region near the equator is a unique region.
A mold having an uneven parting line has been used. A golf ball obtained by this mold has dimples on the equator thereof. The dimples on the equator contribute to eliminating the uniqueness of the region near the equator. However, the uniqueness is not sufficiently eliminated. This golf ball has insufficient aerodynamic symmetry.
JP61-284264 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,564) discloses a golf ball in which the dimples near the seam are greater in volume than the dimples near the poles. This volume difference contributes to eliminating the uniqueness of the region near the equator. This golf ball eliminates, by the volume difference of dimples, the disadvantage caused by the dimple pattern. The disadvantage caused by the dimple pattern is eliminated not by modification of the dimple pattern. In the golf ball, the potential of the dimple pattern is sacrificed. The flight distance of the golf ball is insufficient.
JP9-164223 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,532) discloses a golf ball in which a large number of dimples are randomly arranged. The random arrangement enhances aerodynamic symmetry. JP2000-189542 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,496) also discloses a golf ball in which a large number of dimples are randomly arranged.
JP2010-213741 (US2010/0234141) discloses a golf ball having a rugged pattern obtained by a Cellular Automaton method. In the rugged pattern, dimples are randomly arranged.
In a method disclosed in JP9-164223, a process of trial and error is conducted in order to obtain a desired dimple pattern. In a method disclosed in JP2000-189542 as well, a process of trial and error is conducted in order to obtain a desired dimple pattern.
In the golf ball disclosed in JP2010-213741, the dimples are non-circular. The dimple effect of the dimples is insufficient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball having circular dimples and excellent aerodynamic symmetry.